Timeline 19
Timeline 19 was a timeline created when Emmett Brown and Einstein arrived in 1893 from 1985. Events 1890s *'1893' **'Monday, August 14' ***Emmett Brown and Einstein arrive from October 27, 1985 in Timeline 18 in the second DeLorean time machine.Back to the Future: Continuum Conundrum – Issue 11: "Continuum Conundrum 6" ***Emmett reunites with his family and introduces them to Einstein. **'Thursday, September 7' ***Clara gives Emmett a gift in celebration of their anniversary. Realizing that he has forgotten their anniversary, Emmett rushes over to the DeLorean and, unaware that his son Verne is also present in the vehicle, departs for October 27, 2017 in order to purchase an anniversary present for Clara.Back to the Future: Hard Time – Issue 18: "Stowaway to the Future" 1980s *'1986' **'Tuesday, March 4' ***Marcus Irving, a scientist who had worked unsuccessfully on time travel for the United States Army since 1962, witnesses the DeLorean breaking the time barrier. He is jealous of Doc Brown, as he feels that he had taken years away from his life by not taking the temporal research position with the Army.Back to the Future: Who Is Marty McFly? – Issue 14: "Who Is Marty McFly? Part 2" ***The police arrest Douglas J. Needles for crashing into the delivery truck. They don't believe his claims that Marty McFly and Jennifer Parker were involved, since there was no DeLorean near the crime scene, and Marty and Jennifer are both asleep in their beds.Back to the Future: Who Is Marty McFly? – Issue 12: "How Needles Got Here" ***The delivery driver that called the police mentioned "some 1920's car with a parachute", however, since the police found a flask in the delivery van, his testimony is not admissible in court. ***Needles uses his phone call to call Marty and call him a chicken. However, Marty is unfazed, telling him that he needs to change his tune. **'Wednesday, March 5' ***Marty and Jennifer see a preview of the new Clint Eastwood movie, and Marty arrives home in the late evening. His parents admonish him for being late, but he hugs them, and lets them know that he is finally over his depression caused by Doc's absence. **'Sunday, April 13' ***Marty writes a new song for the The Pinheads to practice playing. Paul, Bobby and Lee stop playing and laugh, as the events that Marty is singing didn't happen. Marty tells them that he remembers it, as it is when they went camping and Bobby first joined the band. His band mates tell him that they didn't take a bus, but instead took Marty's truck to the campsite. They state that was the whole reason for the trip, as Marty was saving up all summer to buy the truck, and his dad pitched in the remaining money.Back to the Future: Who Is Marty McFly? – Issue 13: "Who Is Marty McFly? Part 1" ***Marty looks at photos of his childhood and talks to Jennifer about how they first met, and realizes that his memories don't match up with a lot of events. He then decides gets theories about time travel from his father, and his father takes him to talk about fate with his priest, Father O'Flaherty. The latter causes Marty to worry about going to hell, as he and Doc are changing God's divine plan. **'Tuesday, April 15' ***Marty picks up Jennifer and shows her the Lone Pine Mall, explaining that Doc was originally shot and killed by Libyan terrorists, and that he saw another Marty get in the DeLorean and travel to 1955. He worries that he is not the same Marty that she fell in love with, but Jennifer kisses him and says that she can tell that he is the same person by his eyes. ***Marty and Jennifer decide to go to Doc's secret lab, as Doc is the only person who can help with a matter related to time travel. The alarm has on the secret lab sounded and two police officers are there. The older officer, Officer Foley, recognizes Marty from the ordeal with Needles. The officers are aware that Marty knows Doc, and wonders if he can turn off the alarm. ***Marty uses the keypad to disarm the alarm, and the four of them enter the lab. One of the officers asks if he should turn off the temporal field generator Mk II, since it is making a funny noise. Marty and Jennifer respond simultaneously with "no", realizing that the machine must stay on in order to ensure that Marty and Doc would return from 2035. ***Marty spots a canister marked with a zero. He opens it and finds a note signed "a friend in time". Soon, Marty comes face-to-face with Marcus Irving, and learns that he left the note. Irving revealed that, after his project was terminated by the United States military, he used an inexpensive Yugo GX to create a partially working time machine. ***He feeds Marty a story about their being multiple universes with multiple versions of himself, and states that he is from another universe that still exists, which is why his memories don't match. Marty gets worried and writes a letter to Doc and leaves it in a canister. 2010s *'2017' **'Friday, October 27' ***Emmett Brown arrives from September 7, 1893 in the DeLorean time machine, intending to purchase an anniversary present for Clara. Unbeknownst to him, Verne Brown is also present in the vehicle. After his father leaves the car, Verne is able to explore 2017 Hill Valley. He quickly becomes lost, and is temporarily kidnapped by the members of Griff's gang so that they can take advantage of Halloween and rob a store in disguise. Luckily, Verne is able to stop their plan and reunites with Emmett. ***Emmett and Verne travel back to 1893. This creates Timeline 20, which begins at Doc and Verne's entry point in 1893 and timeline 19 fades away. Appearances *''Back to the Future'' (IDW Publishing) **''Back to the Future: Continuum Conundrum'' ***Issue 11: "Continuum Conundrum Part 6" **''Back to the Future: Who Is Marty McFly?'' ***Issue 12: "How Needles Got Here" ***Issue 13: "Who Is Marty McFly? Part 1" ***Issue 14: "Who Is Marty McFly? Part 2" **''Back to the Future: Hard Time'' ***Issue 18: "Stowaway to the Future" References Category:Timelines